


Chronicles of Charlotte

by AncientEldritch



Series: Charlotte Chronicals [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientEldritch/pseuds/AncientEldritch
Summary: It's not easy being the oldest daughter and second oldest child from a bunch of siblings. Even worse if your mother has such high expectations that you nearly crumble under them. Compote is a young child but already feels the pressure of being the Heir of a whole Kingdom. In the unforgiven Matriarchy that is the Charlotte Family, Charlotte LinLin is merciless in her achievements for her oldest daughter and pushes her to extremes, knowing that Compote has inherited her mother's immense power and extremely withstanding skin. As LinLin decides to show off her oldest children to Captain Rox, it happens for the first time that Compote had to battle for her life and there found out about her mother's true intentions...A couple of stories revolving around the early years of the Charlotte Family, in focus on Charlotte Compote(because Oda daringly underuses her always which is unforgivable lol)and how she found her own way in life. Rox Pirates will appear as well(as i imagine them)





	Chronicles of Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> A note in the beginning: I headcanon that the Charlotte Family is based on a solemnly Matriarchy which means not the oldest son has the right on the throne, instead the oldest daughter carries on as the leader of both the Big-Mom Pirates as well the Queen of Totland after Big-Mom's demise/retirement or what else could happen to her.  
> Compote is the main Character in this story and around her point of view i will tell this story. The veterans are all appearing in chronological order.  
> Age of the kids in the beginning:
> 
> PerosPero, Compote: 4(in this story they are twins)
> 
> Katakuri, Oven, Daifuku: 2
> 
> Mondee, Amande, Ashe, Effilet:1
> 
> Not born yet but already in the making: Opera and his quintuplets
> 
> The adults:
> 
> LinLin: 22
> 
> Streusen: 41(Father of both Peros and Compote)
> 
> Rox: 48
> 
> Kaido: 18
> 
> Whitebeard: 26
> 
> Miss Bakkin: 20
> 
> Shakky: 18

_**Chronicles of Charlotte** _

* * *

 

 

** _Chapter 1_ **

**"Expectations"**

 

**...**

**Year: 1478:**

Charlotte LinLin was a very successful young pirate with a considerable reputation which were highly based on her immense strength and brutality but also her incredible sturdiness which made her nearly invincible against all sort of attacks. She was on and about to create a Land of Dreams together with her First Mate, Streusen, skillful chef and father of LinLin's two eldest children PerosPero and Compote...She often was on sea, travelling around to get new land and loot, like a true pirate of course, and to find people who wanted to life in her soon to be Dreamland.

Even she was only twenty-two years of age, she already had nine children, all multiple births, consisting of a couple of twins, triplets, quadruplets and quintuplets in the making. LinLin was well in her pregnancy with them, her belly bulging out in the tight dresses she wore. Given, everyone around her was careful because in these times her hunger pangs were even worse, food in the most ridicule combinations had to be brought to her, else she would throw a tantrum without end.  
Right now, LinLin was in her oldest daughter Compote's room, sitting on her bed which barely could hold the size of the woman.

 

**Compote P.O.V:**

Mama was in one of her rare good moods and i was glad about that. More than often i and my siblings of course had to endure her anger fits and frightening power when she was killing yet another of her husbands which of course we had to watch every damn time...by now i don't really care anymore, my own father is unknown to me and to be honest i am not too keen of finding out either. He probably found a horrible end by the hands of Mama either way...

Now she was in front of me, asking if i had trained my haki yet. Haki was a thing really useful in battles, Mama was keen on teaching us this because this way we could be even stronger as we already were, which was the most important thing for Mama. Strength over everything was her credo and we all had to life after it. For me, being the oldest daughter had nearly only downs and no ups. My twin PerosPero knew exactly how this felt because more than often he shared the same fate. I like to spend a lot of time with him as we can distract each other from our dull lifes as mere power tools which feels good.  
But back to topic, i was not sure how long Mama's good mood would hold on so i decided to play along smoothly, i learned to do that by now.

**"You know, Compote...as my oldest daughter and heir of this kingdom, you have a huge responsibility, not only for Totland, for your younger siblings as well, you have to be their guidance and rock so to speak, never forget that..."** Mama really was in a good mood...But as usual i will comply, what could i do against it anyway...

**"And in a way, you`re also my precious little doll, because you would never betray your Mama, isn't that right?"** her tone didn't let any ill response count anyway. I nodded silently, trying to smile. It seemed to work as Mama seemed satisfied, she stood up and with a last glance over her shoulder went out of my room. I began to scuttle off my bed, out of my room and in direction of Peros quarters, it was not far away anyway so it was only a short amount of walk. I knocked on his door and let myself slip in.

My brother was sitting at his desk, writing something. I sneaked up on him and put my hands over his eyes with a smile. He tensed shortly before turning around, his long tongue sticking out of his mouth lazily.

**"Compote, i told you not to scare me like that! I was so concentrated that i didn't even heard you coming!"** Peros turned around to face me, a mocking stern expression was on his face which made me chuckle.

**"At least i am not Mama, haha"** i laughed, giving PerosPero a small nudge on his cheek. He recoiled and scowled at this.  
 **"What are you writing anyway?"** curious as i was, i tried to see what he had wrote. It seemed to be a poem, and a beautiful one on top of that.

**"Ahh that sounds nice, you`re really talented in this kind of stuff you know?"**

 

**PerosPero's P.O.V**

 

It was not often i had time to use my brain for the more filigrane things of life, like writing for example. I love writing poems and haikus, it is really relaxing and in a way a coping mechanism i guess. Just as i was about to finish the last piece of it, i felt two hands, engulfing my eyes in a dark shadow. It was my slightly younger sister Compote who thought it would be funny to scare me like that.

I turned around and couldn't help but to frown.


End file.
